


Among the Ruins

by NotAnonymousAnonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Dry Humping, Forest Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Piss Enema, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnonymousAnonymous/pseuds/NotAnonymousAnonymous
Summary: Sonic visits Angel Island and accidentally discovers Knuckles' fetishes.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 32





	Among the Ruins

The sun sparkled across Azure Lake. Sonic lounged on a foldout chair at its shore, sipping a can of soda. A calm breeze blew across his fur, covered only by a pair of sunglasses and a charcoal speedo, unusually shoeless and gloveless.  
  
“What’s he doing?”  
  
Knuckles stood at the edge of the treeline, watching, waiting. He saw Tails drop Sonic off in the Hurricane and expected something, probably bad for him, was about to happen. Trouble always followed Sonic to Angel Island. Yet the most surprising thing the Hedgehog had done so far was swim a lap around half the lake.  
  
Sonic drained the last drops of his drink and stood, dropping the empty can and his sunglasses next to his chair, then scanned the treeline. Knuckles pulled back deeper into the foliage, but kept an eye on Sonic.  
  
“Damn it,” Knuckles said, seeing Sonic start walking towards him. Did he see him? No… he would have yelled to him, or run over. But what was he doing? He still couldn’t let Sonic know he was watching him. Whatever he was up to, he must have been hiding it. He couldn’t really just be sitting beside a lake, that wasn’t like him. Looking around for somewhere better to hide, Knuckles noticed a particularly thickly-leaved tree not far from where he stood. He jumped into the air, grabbing and climbing it as quickly as he could without alerting Sonic.  
  
Moments later, Sonic entered the forest and stopped in front of a bush only feet from the tree Knuckles climbed. He pulled down the front of his speedo, exposing a blue sheath and balls beneath it, which he used to hold the waistband down. He ran his finger around the sheath opening, the stimulation coaxing out a short length of its tan-colored contents. Satisfied, he put his hands on his hips and let himself go in a stream that arced clear over the bush he stood in front of, reaching several feet into the air before clattering onto the ground somewhere out of view. He sighed in relief. “Nothing like kicking back in nature.”  
  
Meanwhile, Knuckles’ quick escape up the tree proved ill-advised. He had only made it to a pair of thin, low branches, and was holding himself there with an outstretched arm gripping a higher branch. Despite the awkward position, any attempt to right himself into a better position would easily Sonic to his presence. Even so, Knuckles felt a desire to look closer, as his view was blocked partially by one of the lower branches’ leaves. Attempting to push his head forward to see past them, he felt a crack and weightlessness as both him and the branch fell to the ground just beside Sonic.  
  
“Hey, Knuckles! I was gonna stop by, thanks for dropping in,” Sonic said, continuing to relieve himself, completely unperturbed by Knuckles’ sudden appearance.  
  
Knuckles stood, brushing leaves and dirt off himself. “Sonic… what are you doing here?!”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious?” He said with a laugh. “If you mean on Angel Island, I’m just taking a breather before going off to look for a Chaos Emerald. Tails needed one for one of his contraptions.”  
  
Sonic’s stream ended in a pair of squirts, which he followed with a series of taps his small sheath protrusion, sending droplets flying off. Finally, he pulled the waistband of his speedo back over his privates, releasing it with an intentional slap against his fur.  
  
“Chaos Emeralds,” Knuckles said to himself as his eyes followed Sonic’s hand motions. “Why are you wearing that? You don’t wear clothes other than shoes and gloves, and you’re not even wearing those.”  
  
“They’re supposed to help you move faster in water. I don’t know about that, but I think they look slick. I like how they make my butt look, too.” He turned to show Knuckles and promptly slapped his own ass for emphasis. Knuckled sharply exhaled and turned his eyes up to Sonic’s.  
  
“Anyway, I gotta jet, that emerald’s not going to find itself.” Sonic’s eyes shot to Knuckles’ crotch and back too fast to notice, but long enough for Sonic to see that Knuckles had unknowingly risen several inches out of his own sheath. “Wanna come?”  
  
“I guess I should, I don’t trust you to be alone on Angel Island and not screw something up,” Knuckles responded.  
  
Ignoring the obvious insult, Sonic thrust his hand triumphantly. “Alright, let’s do it!”  
  
Sonic dashed past Knuckles, skipping a change to a more traditional outfit. Knuckles turned to follow the blue trail behind him.  
  
“H-hey, wait up!”  
  
  
Over the next half hour, the pair traveled deeper into the jungles of Angel Island. Knuckles tried to guess where Sonic was heading, as he was persistently coy in the matter. He asked each time they stopped for a break without an acceptable answer and, despite knowing the island better than anyone, Knuckles failed to discern any direction to their course. He had noticed, however, that Sonic made a point to take a drink at every stream or lake they passed.  
  
Eventually, Sonic stopped in a jungle clearing, near a small, clear lake, beyond which the ground tapered down into a hill. On the opposite side of the lake, the cliff-face bottom of a mountain rose into the thick, tropical treeline. All around were scattered ancient carved columns and blocks from the Echidna civilization, partially covered by the remains of landslides from the mountain.  
  
“Is this where the Emerald is?” Knuckles asked, surveying the area.  
  
“Nah, but all this running is shaking me out, I’ve gotta go again.” Sonic turned to face Knuckles and, giving him a knowing grin, continued. “Wanna watch?”  
  
Knuckles pulled his head back in surprise. “W-watch? W-why would I want to do that!?”  
  
The uncharacteristic breaks and stuttering in his response carried his feelings about Sonic’s suggestion, even the content denied them and the tone was aggressive. The overall effect was unconvincing, especially with what Sonic already saw.  
  
“You did last time,” Sonic said, stepping closer as Knuckles remained motionless. “Even fell out of a tree flat on your face to get a closer look. Most importantly,” he added, pressing his body against Knuckles’, grinding their hips together lightly. “Your little friend gave your away.”  
  
Still failing to move as a storm raged in his mind, Knuckles held his breath and closed his eyes, trying to block out the situation; but instead, it only accentuated Sonic’s racing heart and breathing against his own chest and, even through it was still hidden behind the speedo, the warmth of the other Hedgehog’s crotch rubbing against his own, stirring a tingling he was quickly losing control of. Then, the warmth suddenly surged and spread, traveling down his legs like lightning.  
  
“What?!” Knuckles yelled, followed by a deep gasp as his broken trace forced him to retake control over his body. However, still distracted by the feelings coursing through him and limp with nerves, his legs failed, sending him backwards onto the ground. Despite the collision, the ground was soft, and jolt helped return Knuckles’ composure. Looking up at Sonic, Knuckles noticed the large wet spot on his speedo, which continued in a shimmering line down both his blue legs, and across the surface of one of his bare feet, meeting the ground between his toes.  
  
“What did you do that for!? You’ll gonna pay for that!” Knuckles yelled, shaking a fist.  
  
Sonic laughed. “You’re giving yourself away again.”  
  
“What do you me-” Knuckles cut himself off as he lowered his eyes to his own body; specifically, the six-inch, bright-red, fully-erect protrusion reaching out for the treeline. He yelped at the sight and jumped up, turned, and ran. His direction was even more unguided their their previous course, erratically directed towards the lake and after only seconds, fell he in. Sonic followed him and stood at the edge of the lake, where he dejectedly floated, only feet away.  
  
“Aw, come on, there’s no need to be like that,” Sonic said, reaching a hand out to him.  
  
“I- I-” Knuckles sputtered out as he bobbed in the lake.  
  
“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, especially not when you are out here alone all the time,” Sonic added, wading into the water. “You need to let off some steam, and it looks like I already know what gets you going.”  
  
“It’s not right, I’m the last of my people, I can’t behave like that,” Knuckles said, turning away.  
  
“Says who?” Sonic retorted, putting a hand on the Echidna’s shoulder. “If anything, that makes it more important to be close to others. Hiding away from everyone won’t bring your people back. You can’t change how things are, but that doesn’t mean you should let that keep you from living!”  
  
Knuckles sighed. “You’re right as usual, Sonic,” he said in both irritation and resignation. “Sometimes I convince myself, if I wait long enough, things will change. If I stay here alone long enough, things can go back to how they were. That’s not how it is. I never even knew how they were. Look around. My people are gone and forgotten. All that is left is these ruins and me.”  
  
Pulling away from Sonic, Knuckles walked to the shore and sat on a square piece of fallen column.  
  
“When I was up in that tree, and you were standing down there with that stupid smile, without your gloves, barefoot, and in that… thing,” he said, waving at Sonic’s still covered crotch, “that thing that made me think of the loincloths my people wore, something clicked. I forgot where I was, like I was in a different, lost, time. Maybe I just wanted to be, but it was the closest I have been.”  
  
Sonic left the water and stood in front of Knuckles in silence.  
  
“Feelings I never thought I would experience flooded my head. I don’t know- Belonging? Love? Lust? Something like that. Then I fell out of a tree and you started talking. But somehow,” Knuckles paused and sighed, “somehow even that didn’t quell it. It’s been nagging at me since then. Then when you pressed yourself against me, I surrendered to it, and in that I drifted to what I never thought could rise out of these ruins.”  
  
Knuckles stared at Sonic, allowing them to share a moment of silence as birds chirped and a low wind whistled through the trees above them. Eventually he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, standing.  
  
“Now I know I need you,” he said, stepping closer to grab the blue Hedgehog’s sides.  
  
Sonic wordlessly accepted, pressing his body back against Knuckles’, wrapping his arms around him and joining their mouths in a deep, prolonged kiss. As romantic as it may have seemed, the overriding sensation for both was the echo of their racing hearts thumping in their tightly-pressed lengths; Knuckles’ freely rising between them and Sonic’s fighting to escape its fabric enclosure.  
  
Neither wanted to wait, and while tongues flitted and hands slid, they lowered themselves onto the shore, laying on their sides in an embrace. Their legs, now freed from keeping them upright, entwined; mud-covered feet and toes spasmodically brushed against each other without intention, but sending jolts of pleasure through their opposites. Knuckles tightened his grip on Sonic, moving the Hedgehog onto himself. In doing so, his body dry-thrusted several times of its own accord.  
  
“Hang on,” Sonic said, pulling his head back from to be able to speak, “I don’t want to ruin the moment, but can you give me a second? I’m still about ready to burst!”  
  
“Just go!” Knuckles roared, and emphasizing the point, pressed Sonic harder onto himself, trusted several more times in the process. One thrust, aimed straight down Sonic’s own length, pushed its solid head out of the confines of his bathing suit, into space between their red and blue fur.  
  
Sonic didn’t need to be told twice, but his fully engorged state, paired with the rhythmically rising tides of pressure and pleasure thanks to Knuckles’ motion, made complying a monumental task. He pulled his arms closer, squeezing them against Knuckles’ back, trying to steady himself against the rising seas in him. Finally he felt a squirt- from his bladder, at least he was nearly certain it came from there- then another, and finally a growing stream. The pressure in him released in a spreading warmth between them; which, owing to his length’s partial escape, flowed out in every direction, even reached as far as their shoulders.  
  
Knuckles didn’t need to speak to express his feelings. High throbbing heart reached an even higher frequency and his breaths came in gasps. His thrusts kept accelerating, the grinding against Sonic, quickly replacing the hedgehog’s one disappointing urge with another, lower straining, making it impossible to finish relieving himself. As his thrusts reached a fevered pitch, Knuckles gasped deeply, squeezing Sonic’s back so tight he felt a tinge of pain in his spine, as his final thrust spewed his own warmth between them.  
  
They both remained wrapped in each other, soaked, panting, hearts racing, for minutes that seemed like hours. Knuckles lay lost in his own mind, still dribbling his orgasm into their fur for long after his climax, yet Sonic had still to properly satisfy either of his urges. Knuckles’ even tighter embrace worsened the situation, the pressure straining both his bladder and libido.  
  
“Sonic,” Knuckles said between breaths, “I want more.” The Echidna pushed Sonic down his body, flopping his crotch onto his haunches. “Fuck me. Pound me. Let yourself out in me.”  
  
“I thought you’d never ask.” Without another thought, Sonic pressed himself off of Knuckles, exposing the streams of semen Knuckles shot down both of their chests, though owing to their closeness, most was localized in a pool near where the tip of his penis had been. Had been, as it remained fully engorged, pointing straight into Sonic’s stomach, smearing more semen onto him.  
  
Sonic grabbed at his speedo and pulled it to his knees in one motion, despite its soaked state, and equally quickly flung it at a nearby rock with his foot. His penis, now freed, swung down across Knuckles’ balls and fixed itself just in front of his perineum.  
  
Sonic ran his fingers through the pool of fluids on Knuckles’ chest, completely soaking them in the threaded jelly. He moved his hand down to Knuckles’ anus, where he rubbed some of it; then his penis, where he ringed his fingers up and down his tan shaft several times. Finally, while staring into Knuckles’ burning eyes, he put them in his own mouth and sucked off the remaining fluid. Salty from himself, bitter from the one beneath him.  
  
Then he thrust. The first missed, slamming his tip into the underside of Knuckles’ balls, eliciting a grunt. He pulled back and tried again, this time pushing himself more deeply into Knuckles’ crotch. The second thrust hit its target, sliding through Knuckles’ entrance, which tightened in response, and stopped halfway inside of him. Sonic delivered several more slow thrusts, opening him deeper each time, before Knuckles’ body slapped against his own, his length buried fully inside.  
  
Sonic stopped for a moment, still fully inside, and lowered himself back onto Knuckles. Their arms wrapped around each-others’ backs, as their mouths again linked; Sonic’s carried a whisp of Knuckles’ orgasm into his own mouth, sending a wave of arousal through him that clamped down on Sonic’s buried length.  
  
Pulling back from the kiss, Sonic moved his head aside Knuckles’ to satisfy his quickening breath. He gripped Knuckles tighter and resumed his thrusts. Each pull was nearly all the way out, and owing to his position slightly below Knuckles, each push pressed slightly upwards; the combination, which was far from an accident on Sonic’s part, ensured that every motion squeezed the length of the Echidna’s prostate, dribbling out yet more semen and other fluids into the space between them, joining the puddling that was smeared ever further as Sonic’s body dragged back and forth.  
  
Despite his effort, Sonic found it increasingly difficult to hold back his own speed as the straining heat rose in him. The damp slapping of their bodies came faster until the pulling within Sonic crossed the critical point. “I’m gonna, I’m-,” he spat out in a shuddering final thrust, the first wave of his orgasm erupting into Knuckles as his back straightened into a near-sitting position, his hands digging into Knuckles’ chest, mind swimming in an ecstasy that rose with each rhythmic burst. Knuckles took the opportunity to grab his own member and begin masturbating, shaking Sonic’s cock and balls as they shot into him.  
  
Knuckles watched as Sonic fell from his high, his tightened smile and distant stare rolling back to his normal, cocky expression. He felt the length inside of him softening, but he was far from finished, a point he made clear when his knees twisted behind Sonic’s back to push him into himself again, just as he was beginning to slip out.  
  
“Mmm, don’t you have something else?” Knuckles said, using the hand not masturbating himself to press into Sonic’s abdomen, returning the awareness of Sonic’s second needed release with a jolt of urgency.  
  
“You really want me to do that?” Sonic said, eyes wide. “You’re one horny horndog.”  
  
“Don’t get coy now, Sonic, I know you want to.” Knuckles pressed into Sonic’s bladder again, sharper and harder, dropping his mouth in surprise. The urgency shot past Sonic’s resistance, squirting into Knuckles.  
  
“Come on, Knuckles! You’re not helping.”  
  
Knuckles laughed as Sonic grew hard again inside him. “I’m waiting,” he mocked.  
  
Sonic bit his lip and grabbed Knuckles’ legs, bending them in front of him and wrapping his arms around them. He breathed deeply, arching his back and spreading his legs, letting his tension drift away, especially that tension holding closed the floodgate planted inside Knuckles. It started with a stream, before growing into a geyser. Knuckles felt his insides filling, Sonic’s release into him, and driving his hand to a furious speed, a second orgasm rising in him. As Sonic, face in pure bliss, finished, so too did Knuckles, shooting another series of cumshots onto his own chest. Knuckles panted, coming down from his orgasm, but as the sexual bliss fell away, an awareness grew of the sloshing inside him and a quickly rising new urgency.  
  
“Shit!” Knuckles yelled, jumping to his feet, Sonic’s penis flopping out of him onto the ground. He scanned the area before disappearing behind a nearby bush and bellowing several more profanities, intermixed with Sonic’s name.  
  
Sonic laughed, after which he noticed Knuckles’ volume increase, making out something along the lines of “show you next time.” Deciding it best to give him some time to himself to discover the downside of his new-found fetish, Sonic jacked off his second erection into the grass, then laid back, relaxing.  
  
  
“What about the Chaos Emerald? Where is it actually?” Knuckles asked, waking Sonic up. He looked up, seeing Knuckles was clean, but soaking wet. Sonic, on the other hand, was still covered in less savory fluids.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Knux. There’s no Chaos Emerald. I was just stopping by for some relaxation, but after how you reacted at the lake, I thought I’d give you the run-around. Looks like it paid off.”  
  
Sonic expected anger, feigned or otherwise, but Knuckles remained stoic. “I guess you’ll be going back, then?”  
  
“Sure am. Probably already overstayed. I bet Eggman is up to no good,” Sonic said, jumping to his feet. He flung his discarded bathing suit into the air with his toe, grabbing it as it fell. Knuckles looked to the ground, still stoic.  
  
“Hey, Knuckles. Next time I’m over, I’ll wear an actual loincloth,” he added with a wink before dashing off.


End file.
